Numerous storage and feeding containers exist in the market. More specifically, numerous storage and feeding containers for infants are currently available. Most of these solutions, however, fail to provide an effective, one-time use bacteria-free storage and feeding environment for users. Many of the currently available solutions are easily contaminated by handling the parts in order to assemble, fill and/or refill the container. Studies have shown that the cross-contamination of bacteria from a person who assembles an infant bottle is a leading cause of infantile death. Consequently, there is a need for an easy to use, one-time use effective, sterile feeding container.